friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Rachel's Book
"The One With Rachel's Book" is the second episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on NBC on October 12, 2000. Plot The wedding planning starts and Monica already has a whole book full of information on everything you need for a wedding. Joey takes a nap in Rachel's bed and finds out that she reads dirty books and doesn't stop teasing Rachel about it. To give Monica and Chandler a little time on their own Phoebe moves in with Ross for a couple of days. Ross freaks out when Phoebe does her massages at Ross' place and asks her to see her clients elsewhere. One of Phoebe's clients comes by when Phoebe isn't there and Ross gives him a weird massage. Monica's parents spent the money for Monica's wedding on the beach house so there is no money for the wedding. Chandler has saved exactly the amount they need for Monica's dream wedding but Chandler won't spend all of his savings on one day. The old man Ross massaged is not coming back after the bad massage he got. If Monica wants the perfect wedding Chandler will spend all the money they have but Monica decides that she wants a future and not spend their security on the wedding. Rachel scares the jokes out of Joey forever when she tells him she wants rough sex with him. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Suzanne Lanza - Woman James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Andrew Reich & Ted Cohen Trivia * In this episode Monica says "When you said cat, you meant dog right?" but in The One Where Chandler Doesn't Like Dogs, Monica thinks that Chandler is allergic. * In this episode, Monica's parents claim that they got married because of an accidental pregnancy (presumably Ross). However, it is often established that they thought Judy was infertile and that Ross was a 'miracle', suggesting he was very much intentional (See below, The One Where Rosita Dies) Goofs * In this episode when Joey and Rachel are talking about Rachel's book, in Joeys apartment, Rachel's handbag behind Joey keeps changing from a bag to a coat. * In this episode Ross mentions that he hasn't seen Monica's Wedding Book since the fourth grade, but in The One With Ross' Library Book he mentions that he skipped the fourth grade. *When Rachel says "What, the duck?" in this shot, there is nothing on her hands. In the next shot, when she says "What the hell did the damn duck do now?" she holds a blue paper on her right hand. *When Chandler says "Do I get to look on this book" the position of his left arm changes between this and the next shot. *During dinner at the restaurant with Chandler and Monica, Jack and Judy Geller start to tell the story of how they got engaged. Jack says that he had just gotten Judy pregnant but has no idea how. Judy says it was because the dog thought her diaphragm was a chew toy. However, in The One Where Rosita Dies, it is mentioned several times that the Gellers never thought they could even have children and that Ross was a "medical miracle." Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title